Thomas 2 - Manual Script - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the manual script introduction of how Thomas was captured in Thomas 2 for Nintendo 64 in Thomas's Dream Team. Cast *Thomas as Rayman - (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox - (Both kind, helpful, and good friends of Thomas and Rayman) *Harold as Murfy - (Both flying in the air) *Henry as Clark - (Both wise) *Toad as Sam the Snake - (Both Western) *Molly as Uglette - (Both wifes to Edward and Globox) *James as Polokus - (Both vain) *Percy as Baby Globox 1 - (Both best friends of Thomas and Rayman) *Emily as Ly the Fairy - (Both the main females) *Rosie as Fairy 1 - (Both cute, younger, and girlfriends to Percy and Baby Globox) *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Seven Teensies *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale - (Both beautiful) *Duncan as Robot Pirate 1- (Both stubborn) *Belle as Fairy 2 - (Both beautiful) *Lady as Fairy 3 - (Both beautiful) *Toby as Teensie 8 - (Both wise) *Stanley as Baby Globox 2 - (Both nice for Thomas and Rayman) *Whiff as Baby Globox 3 *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Teensies 9 and 10 and Baby Globox 4 *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - (Both work with Devious Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard) *Paxton as Ninjaws - (Ninjaws's voice suits Paxton) *George as Jano - (Both evil) *Scruffey as Axel - (Axel's voice suits Scruffey) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch - (Foutch's voice suits The Spiteful Breakvan) *Smudger as Robot Pirate 2 - (Both evil and mean) *Diesel 10 as Robot Pirate 3 - (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Robot Pirate 4 - (Both strong, evil, and mean) *The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Iron Bill, and Iron as The Other Pirates *Sally, Lillie, Carla, Lillie Lighthouse, Pugwash, Rebacca, Marge, Velma, Wendy, Wendy, and Mary as The Other Fairies *Michael, Harry, Tornado, and Dingo as The Other Teensies *Sunshine, Ten Cents, John, Harry, Theodore, Digby, and Foduck as The Other Globox Kiddies Transcript *Narrator: (off-screen) Panic in the Chamber of the Engines and the Fairy Council: Devious Diesel and his minions, from deep in space have arrived, determined to conquer and enslave the entire world. The time for combat has come. The volunteers form small resistance groups and thrown themselves into battle with the evil aggressors. *Thomas's Voice: (echoes) Me and my friend Edward have travelled to the edge of The Great Forest, where the highest number of pirates are located. I jump from a tree and activate his helicopter for a soft landing in the middle of a thicket of bushes. *Thomas: The Pirates are coming straight at us. *Narrator: Cried Thomas to his friend as they both shaked hands together. *Thomas: Get ready. *Narrator: The earth suddenly began to tremble...Several trees collapsed, creating a passageway for an army of robots. The battle began! Thomas leaped into action, sending metal monsters flying with his powerful energy spheres. A little later, Edward, trembling with fright, desperately tried to make the robots rust up by creating little rain storms over their heads. A robot, creaking horribly, crashed to the ground. *Thomas: Not bad, huh, Edward? *Narrator: Shouted Thomas with a smile. *Edward: Thanks, Thomas! *Narrator: Edward answered. The strained face of Emily have just appeared in his mind. *Emily: Rayman... *Narrator: Began Emily, in a weary voice. *Emily: The pirates have broken the heart of the world. The energy has scattered. Other than Henry, all of our brave warriors have been captured... *Narrator: Shocked by this terrible news, Thomas, himself, was then, surprised by Paxton, who pined him between his powerful pinchers. He tried to create a new energy sphere in the palm of his hand, but realized that to no avail, the destruction of the Primordial Core had taken away all of his powers... *Thomas: Oh no! My powers! What will I do?! *Narrator: Desperate, he shouted to his friend... *Thomas: They've got me, Edward! Save yourself! *Edward: But...but...what about you, Thomas?! I can't leave you alone! You'll get seriously killed! *Thomas: Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Go find Emily, she'll tell you what to do! There's no time to lose! And please hurry! *Narrator: After a moment of hesitation, Edward dodged between the feet of the robots, and plunged into the high grass. An evil laugh reverberated. Thomas turned and saw Devious Diesel, the leader of the Pirates. *Devious Diesel: Now I've got you, Thomas. You'll soon be my most obedient slave, just like the others...! *Narrator: Thomas tried to free himself, but was still tightened around by the iron grip of Paxton. He cast a dark look at Diesel and shouted defiantly. *Thomas: It's not over yet, Diesel. I'll find a way to escape... and then I'll make you wish you'd never been born, you'll be sorry. I know you will! *Devious Diesel: Good! Let's have at it! Take him away, Paxton! *Narrator: Meanwhile, as Thomas was being dragged away to the prison ship of the pirates, Edward just leaped onto a motor car while some owners were having lunch, but crashed it into a ditch. As Edward managed to jump off, he was still pursued by the pirates, until he rode a horse, dragging a barge, and rode away to the town centre, where he arrived at a railway station, where some trains were waiting. *Edward: Uh, a ticket, please, yes, please, first class. *Harold: Where to? *Edward: From Knapford to Tidmouth. *Harold: That will be worth a fortune. *Edward: Um, excuse me, but I appear to have left my wallet behind. Just give me that ticket, please, and I'll have the money sent on tomorrow. *Harold: I know what you mean. *Edward: But I happen to be well known. *Harold: Stand away from the window, boy! *Edward: Boy? No wonder I'm trying to help Thomas out. *Duck: Hello, son. What's the matter? *Edward: Oh, sir, I'm a poor unhappy young boy. I've lost my wallet, but can't pay for a ticket, and must get home tonight somehow. *Oliver: Oh, that's a real shame, isn't it? You've lost your wallet and can't go home because you have some neighbors waiting for you, I presume? *Edward: Oh, yes, 650 of them. They'll be hungry. Oh, the poor innocent kids, playing with stuff and wrecking them. Oh, please, do help me, Kind Sirs. *Duck: I'll tell you what we'll do. If we ask you to wash a few shirts, we'll give you a ride on our engine. *Edward: Oh, thank you, you are too kind. I've never washed anything in my life, but do not intend to start. *Oliver: What's that you say? *Edward: Oh, er, yes, I do intend to start. *Narrator: Edward was soon on board, and with a toot on the whistle, after Stepney waved his flag and blew his wihstle, Caledonian 812 class 0-6-0 No. 828 pulled out the station away with the coaches from Knapford on his way to Tidmouth. As the speed increased, Edward saw in front of him, that Thomas, now on the prison boat, waved to him with some good luck, causing him to wave back. When it was dark, Devious Diesel, overhearing that Edward was still trying to help Thomas, sent out his minions to find that selfish tricky blue engine. As the engine sped on, Edward saw that Duck and Oliver were leaning over the side of the engine's cab, and listening to a whistle very hard. *Duck: That's very strange. We're the only train running on this track tonight, but could be sworn of yet another one following us. *Oliver: Those are very funny looking figures, waving with walking sticks, firing with pistols, and yelling 'STOP! STOP!' *Narrator: Edward leaned over the other side of the window and screamed when he saw the shocking sight. It was another engine, E.V. Cooper Engineer, No. 46512, carrying Duncan, Smudger, Diesel 10, Cerberus, and the other diesels, trying to catch Edward! *Edward: Please, Duck, you've got to save me. I'll confess everything, Oliver. I am not a young boy that I used to be, but have a wife named Molly and many children too, and am Edward the blue engine. I've just escaped from a gang of robot pirates which Thomas was captured by, but if they come out on that engine, they'll capture me, just like they did to Thomas, and it will be chains, bread, water, straw, and misery for those poor miserable unhappy innocent Thomas and Edward! *Duck: A gang of robot pirates?! What are you trying to do? *Edward: Me? Nothing much. I only escaped from the pirates while Thomas was captured; he told me Emily needed me to help. I'm trying to get Thomas a silver lum from Emily, really; I am-- but I would have brought Thomas with me-- if I hadn't left him alone. *Oliver: I've rights we've got to give you up. You're a credit to the railway. Although the sight of a poor tank engine getting captured makes us sad. Cheer up, Edward. We'll go full speed, and beat them yet. *Narrator: They piled on more coals, shovelling furiously; the furnace roared, the sparks flew, the engine leapt and swung but still their pursuers slowly gained. Duck, with a sigh, wiped his brow with a handful of cotton-waste. *Duck: I'm afraid it's no good, Edward. You see, they are running light, and they have the better engine. There's just one thing left for us to do, and it's your only chance, so attend very carefully to what I tell you. A short way ahead of us is a long tunnel, and on the other side of that the line passes through a thick wood. Now, I will put on all the speed I can while we are running through the tunnel, but the other fellows will slow down a bit, naturally, for fear of an accident. When we are through, I will shut off steam and put on brakes as hard as I can, and the moment it's safe to do so you must jump and hide in the wood, before they get through the tunnel and see you. Then I will go full speed ahead again, and they can chase me if they like, for as long as they like, and as far as they like. Now mind and be ready to jump when I tell you! *Narrator: They piled on more coals, and the train shot into the tunnel, and the engine rushed and roared and rattled, till at last they shot out at the other end into fresh air and the peaceful moonlight, and saw the wood lying dark and helpful upon either side of the line. Oliver shut off steam and put on brakes, Edward got down on the step, and the train slowed down to almost a walking pace. *Oliver: Now, jump! *Narrator: Edward jumped, held onto a bridge, climbed up, picked himself up unhurt, scrambled onto the bridge and hid. By the time Duck and Oliver waved and dissapeared into the night, the pursuing engine burst out of the tunnel, roaring and whistling, with his crew waving and shouting the same thing. Edward laughed until he finally reached Emily's hideout, and was given a silver lum, but was captured. Category:UbiSoftFan94